


As The Sun Sets

by stephluvvsyou



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephluvvsyou/pseuds/stephluvvsyou
Summary: There's a little romance in all of us.





	As The Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gia467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia467/gifts).



“Kids.”

“Yeah. But we were young once. Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how it felt to fall for someone for the first time.”

“Oh, I remember. I also remember when you moved to town and snatched her away from me.”

“Give me a break, Johnny, I was new and I didn’t know anyone.”

“Yeah, yeah…whatever.”

Johnny reached over and picked up his Coors Banquet from the table in between himself and Daniel, taking a sip of it, and watching as Miguel and Sam splashed water on each other at the edge of the beach.

A second later, they were chasing one another, and Miguel had swooped his arms around her stomach and twirled her around.

Daniel laughed slightly at the exchange, “Can’t believe I agreed to let Sam see this kid again.”

Johnny snapped his eyes in his direction, “Diaz is a good kid. You’d have known that before if you’d ever just talked to him.”

“Reminds me a lot of you.” Daniel replied, grabbing his Martini from the table now as well. 

“What does that mean?” Johnny then inquired, looking at him pointedly.

Daniel shrugged slightly, “Just that first impressions aren’t always everything, you know?” he explained, setting his drink back down before slouching back in the chair a bit. “Just because someone comes off as a jerk, doesn’t mean they have a bad heart.”

Johnny found that a small smile was creeping its way onto his face. But he decided to save his reply to LaRusso, seeing as the two they’d agreed to escort to the beach were making their way up to them.

“Hey, we’re going to go for a walk.” Sam informed, seemingly catching her breath from the previous endeavor on the beach.

“Yeah, do you guys want to come?” Miguel then asked, leaning down to grasp his knees in his hands as he peered at them.

“No, you guys go knock yourselves out. LaRusso and I are busy.” Johnny responded, waving them off as he peered at them through his tinted sunglasses.

“Okay!” Sam replied excitedly, as she grabbed Miguel’s hand and they headed off down the beach again.

Daniel tilted his glasses up slightly before calling out after them, “Hey don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

Samantha turned back to give him a wave, but Daniel wondered if what he’d said had just gone in one ear and out the other.

“Romantic walk on the beach, LaRusso.” Johnny then quipped, “That’s a good old school date right there.”

“It’s what they do after the walk that has me worried.” Daniel said, shifting in his chair a little.

“Nah. Diaz is too nervous to make that kind of move.” Johnny responded, grabbing his beer once more.

“What about you?” Daniel quipped, a playful but serious tone in his voice as he gazed at Johnny.

Johnny raised an eyebrow and returned the look, “What me? Scared of making a move?”

“You know I’m not going to strike first.” Daniel replied, now leaning slightly towards him.

Johnny was more than up for the challenge.

Meanwhile, Miguel and Sam were enjoying just walking hand and hand at the water’s edge. Sam would squeal and giggle every time the tide rolled in and washed over her feet.

They allowed themselves to get swept into several conversations. School, friends, karate…

The sun was starting to glow warm as it neared the horizon, and they decided to find a more secluded place to sit together.

Miguel allowed himself to fall into the warm sand, and before he had much time to react, Sam had tumbled down on top of them. He smiled up at her, as she simply leaned down and gave him a kiss, before rolling to the side. They both sat up, preparing to  
watch the sun set for the day.

“Did you ever think we’d be back where we were?” Miguel asked her curiously, as she buried her feet into the sand. “You know I mean…us…together?”

Sam let out a soft sigh, “Well, even with how things were there for a while…a part of me also just…never really could let go of you either, you know?” she explained, as she gazed to her side towards him.

Miguel took in her confession as he nodded in return.

“Robby was nice you know? But…” Sam then continued, digging her fingers in the sand as she made designs in it. “He just wasn’t you.”

Miguel’s heart skipped a beat as she delivered her words. He couldn’t help but feel bad, however, at how he’d ever even attempted of letting her go to begin with. “Sam I’m so sorry.”

Sam looked at him curiously.

“I should have never let things get how they did between us. I should have been more up front and honest with you.” Miguel confessed, letting his head hang slightly, “For so long after the tournament, all I thought about was you.”

Sam shot him a sympathetic frown. She could tell how sincere he was being, and how bad he was feeling.

“I spent all that time with Tory when I should have kept fighting to get you back to begin with. I lost so much time…”

“Hey…” Sam interjected, reaching up with her hand and placing it against his cheek, “None of that even matters anymore.” She explained, gazing deep into his eyes, “What matters is that we’re here now, together.”

Miguel closed his eyes at her touch, but a smile worked its way onto his face, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Sam replied quietly, before leaning in for another kiss.

When she pulled away, she leaned against him, and the two of them watched the sun set. The sound of the waves crashing, and the slight warm breeze of the ocean accompanied them as they sat in silence. 

They enjoyed the walk back as well, underneath the star filled sky.

When they happened back to their beach spot, however, they were a bit surprised.

“What the – what happened here?” Miguel asked, his tone slightly panicked.

The chairs were tipped over, a drink had been spilled, the umbrella was disheveled.  
Johnny and Daniel were laying in the sand, apparently asleep.

“Dad?” Sam asked, shaking him slightly on the shoulder.

Daniel awoke with a start, before clearing his throat and sitting up, “Oh hey, you guys are back. How was your walk?”

“Um…fine, but, what happened here? Are you two okay?” Miguel then questioned, as Johnny began to stir as well. 

“What?” Daniel asked almost guiltily, before waving a hand towards him, “Oh yeah we’re fine. Johnny was just showing me some of his moves.”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Can’t you two go anywhere without fighting?”

Johnny and Daniel faced each other. The Cobra Kai sensei gave him a smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

Daniel simply returned his gaze to his daughter before shrugging, “I guess not.”

Meanwhile, a little ways away, an 8 year old boy walked away, hand in hand with his mother, still slightly wide eyed over the fact that he’d witnessed two grown men rolling around in the sand together.  
That would be a story, he'd keep to himself.


End file.
